


Холод, — и больше ничего

by Here_There_Be_Tygers



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_There_Be_Tygers/pseuds/Here_There_Be_Tygers
Summary: Он любит девственниц.
Relationships: The Kid (Randall Flagg)/Amity Lambert





	Холод, — и больше ничего

Амити обернулась и увидела Его. Он медленно снял капюшон, и на её измученное изгнанием лицо ласково лёг луч света. Капюшон скользнул по Его волосам, неслышно упал на плечи. Амити улыбнулась. В Его свете она выглядела такой одухотворённой. Такой… красивой.

Он сделал два шага ей навстречу и коснулся её щеки, огладил обветренную кожу, словно провёл пёрышком. Ткань Его плаща была необычайно мягкой, в отличие от её собственной изношенной и грязной накидки. Он впитывал её улыбку. Но это не могло продолжаться бесконечно. Рука на её лице стала твёрже, грубее. Он обрисовал костяшками пальцев её подбородок, спустился к шее. Его пальцы были гибки и сильны, Он обхватил её тонкую шею чуть повыше ключиц и сжал, чувствуя, как она сглотнула комок в горле и шумно задышала. Но улыбаться не прекратила.

Над обрывом нависала полная луна — вечная спутница одиночек и прелюбодеев. Истово шумели терзаемые ветром сосны, шелестела трава. В норе у корней дерева притаилась лисица с выводком. Зверь боялся надвигающейся опасности, перекрывавшей голод и жажду. Крохотные лисята пищали, беспомощно разевая рты.

Амити не замечала, как волнуется природа. Как ей с каждой секундой становится всё тяжелее дышать. Как омут Его бездонных тёмных глаз лишает её воли, будто опутывая слабеющее тело невидимыми верёвками. Луна внимательно наблюдала за ними. Он отпустил шею Амити, позволил ей сделать пару судорожных вздохов, не больше, а потом впился своим ртом в её губы. Она дёрнулась от столь интимного прикосновения, первого за девятнадцать лет её жизни. Его поцелуй был стремителен, но недолог. Руки Его ловко распутали завязки её накидки, затем быстрой змейкой пробежались по ряду маленьких пуговичек, стянули платье с хрупких плеч, содрали корсет, обнажая грудь. Амити не сопротивлялась, но и не помогала. Стояла, безвольно опустив руки, и улыбалась, улыбалась, улыбалась.

Он опустил её прямо на вымороженные ветром камни, ничуть не заботясь о том, что острые обломки могут поранить кожу. Распахнул свой плащ, под которым не было больше никакой одежды, только стройное тело и гладкая кожа, матово заблестевшая в свете луны. Он был красив. Юн и мудр одновременно. Но Амити не волновали безупречные линии, она смотрела в Его глаза и не могла оторваться. Глаза завораживали её, затягивали, как затягивает человека бездна, приглашая сделать шаг навстречу неизведанному.

Амити сделала этот шаг и упала в гостеприимные объятия бездны в тот же миг, как Он вошёл в неё, разрывая её невинное естество своим смертельным льдом[1]. Кровь, холодная и густая, потекла по раскинутым девичьим бёдрам, орошая камни. Она закричала в такт Его размеренным движениям.

— Луна, — произнёс Он.

Амити подняла взгляд в небо на луну — яркий серебристый свет резко ударил по её глазам, вынуждая крепко зажмуриться. В эту секунду Он, сделав финальный рывок, кончил глубоко внутри неё, обжигая стенки влагалища расплавленным металлом, заставляя кончить и Амити, забиться в сладких судорогах. Она издала яростный вопль. Её веки дрожали, но не раскрылись, и именно это сберегло ей рассудок, потому что в момент наивысшего наслаждения Его лицо, до этого молодое и свежее, начало распадаться, обнажая мёртвую плоть демона, который был старше человечества. Демон возобновил толчки, терзая окровавленную девичью плоть, не в силах остановиться.

Со стороны озера мчались всё новые и новые порывы ветра, могучие и смертоносные. Ветер поднимал в воздух пыль и сосновые иголки, но деликатно огибал слившуюся в единое целое на краю обрыва пару. Лисица, привлечённая криками, вознёй и необычным пряным запахом кровавого соития, опрометчиво высунулась из норы и рухнула замертво от разрыва сердца. Ветер подхватил её тощее тельце и увлёк за собой вглубь леса.

Амити дрожала, то ли от страсти, то ли от мýки, то ли от всего сразу. Она хотела открыть глаза, чтобы ещё раз поймать волнительный блеск Его очей, но дерзкая луна не давала ей это сделать. Ещё слишком рано открывать глаза. Бёдра Амити онемели от холода в том месте, где соприкасались с Его ледяной кожей. Наслаждение схлынуло, и её оглушила резкая боль; но, когда она попыталась отодвинуться от Него, у неё ничего не получилось. Она опять закричала, напрягая связки, ощущая в себе потоки жидкого металла. И боль уступила место экстазу.

Выл ветер, взбивая бешеные волны на озере, которое спустя два с половиной столетия назовут по имени округа Касл[2].

***

Он любовался обнажённой спящей девушкой, освещаемой луной. Низ её живота был перемазан кровью. Она была такого же густо-бордового оттенка, как и подкладка Его плаща. Он поднял с земли плащ и набросил на себя, застегнул его пряжкой в виде серебряного скарабея. Ему пора было в Делейн: со времён жестокого палача Билла Хинча прошло достаточно времени, чтобы вернуться и погрузить ненавистное королевство в пучину страшной войны. Скоро рассветёт, и, едва робкие солнечные лучи запляшут по её лицу, она проснётся. Проснётся в новом мире, на благодатной плодородной земле. Её община не будет больше голодать. Они убьют неверных, а затем и себя, чтобы вернуться к жизни тогда, когда Ему это будет нужно. Амити забудет о приступах, но вот Его не забудет никогда. И каждый раз, когда она возляжет со своим возлюбленным Августином, и тот будет наполнять её кипящим соком бесконечной любви в надежде сотворить новую жизнь, Амити будет лишь желать вновь почувствовать смертельный холод, дарящий ей наслаждение сквозь боль.

Её община будет молиться Ему, повиноваться и искренне любить.

Они будут называть Его Ангелом.

* * *

[1] Смертельный лёд — так были названы, кхм, половые органы сами знаете кого в «Противостоянии».

[2] Несмотря на уверения сценаристов «Касл-Рока», что городу в 2019-м исполнилось четыреста лет, я придерживаюсь книжного канона, который гласит, что округ Касл и Касл-Рок были основаны в 1877-ом году. Имхо, в сериале, дабы потешить самолюбие, своенравные янки вели отсчёт с семнадцатого века, когда на их земли впервые вступили французские колонисты; тем не менее, факт остаётся фактом.


End file.
